


Choking Hazard

by DeviousLilly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Horrible phrases for sexual terms, I just wrote this for a friend when they were sad, I think I disturbed them for life, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, deepest apologies, don't take this seriously, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousLilly/pseuds/DeviousLilly
Summary: What happens between Loghain and Rendon, STAYS BETWEEN THEM.





	Choking Hazard

It was a late night and Loghain had been steaming mad like a pot full of boiling water, and with his anger came arousal, especially after he heard the beautifully nasal voice of his closest lover, Rendon. His dead wife was always the side choice booty compared to the treasure he heard come into his room, barking worriedly over the surviving wardens, "I don't give a damn about those wardens, put those cock lips to use, my bitch baby." he snarled, a little spit slipped from his mouth as he said it, almost as if he was a raving mad dog.

Rendon paused and heard the demand, "-b-but Loggy-Senpai, what... what if I can't fit you inside my mouth all the way like last time?" he batted his tiny eye lids, his big honker had a red dusting across it from the embarrassment of his large and in charge man before him. He watched Loghain grabbed his own bulge and rub aggressively as if it itched badly, "Do it. Now, and perhaps you'll be my beef sleeve tonight."

With shirts torn and, well all their clothes gone, Rendon set to work, on his knees, suckling like a calf on it's mom's tit, to Loghain's 100% beef thermometer. With obnoxiously loud slurping sounds, Loghain started bleating like a goat as he got closer to his orgasm. His lovers Elephant-sized nose flared as he pulled off the magic stick "Loggy Senpai, please... stick your footlong shlong in?" Rendon bent over and bared his red baboon bottom to him, in a colorful display of mating call, smacking his own cheeks for granted permission.

Loghain's lamppost couldn't wait, it twitched eagerly and he instantly slammed inside him, because fuck lubrication. He fucked this hoe bitch so many times, he was looser than a saloon door. He started to grow louder as he was drawing even nearer to his release.  
Rendon was squeaking like a squirrel and yipping like the bitch in heat he was. Eventually Loghain shot his white sticky tadpoles deep into the loose male love cave, watching it drip out, "What a damn waste. No more anal until you can keep it in. got it?" he smacked his love stick against the males McCrackin to shake off some of the nasty.

Rendon nodded tiredly and fell asleep with his dribbling booty thang in the air. Loghain left him like that and started wanking his ding dong to the portrait of his wife.

What absolutely beautiful garbage these two were together.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The next morning Loghain woke alone, no Rendon Howe, and he got to his feet,"Renny-Kins?" he tried sounding sweet and he nearly shat himself as a pair of hands reached out from under his bed and gripped his ankles, "AHH!" he screamed like a little girl. Rendon poked his head out from under the bed and started to cackle, then gurgle and cough.

"Loggy-chan called?" F A T H E R crawled out from under the bed now, begging like a hamster, his nose twitching as his nosed the bare limp flesh that is Loghain's. The male rolled his eyes, "Hurry on with it." and Rendon did, taking the Disco Stick into his mouth and started suckling hungry on it. Loghain continued to shove his hot poker into the mans mouth until he spunked all over the gray haired male's face, then he cleaned off and left Rendon to lick it off the floor.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Rendon was awaiting for Cousland, he had fail Loggy-Senpai, he failed his youngest son, and worse of all he was loosing everything else. He snarled at her and prepared for battle, knowing that she could end his life from his humiliation.

Loghain got word of his secret lovers death, and his heard sunk so low a bottom feeding fish even forgot about it. Not even the fish that ate shit from the shit eating fish could see his heart at this point. He walked along his home and found a small portrait of Rendon, he looked around and started to jerkin his pickle to the thought of Rendon's jiggle jam, remembering how great that puddin' cup was.

When he released all over the portrait he stared at it, "Just right, I will forever miss you my---my..." sniffles "bitch baby."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Loghain had sent word to Nathan about his father, wasn't sure the cross-eyed pigeon would get to him, but it was worth a try. After days of humping a pillow until it's feathers blew out, he decided it was time to face the landsmeet. He listened to their words, saw his daughter even turn against him and now he stood there watching the two Wardens, soon he would likely be with his _bitch baby_ , he swear he could hear his voice, _"Loggy-chan, you must live for me..."_

When Alistair was made to take on Loghain, he spoke before his death, "I will see my Bitch Baby Howe again... and live my happiness by the Maker." his voice was sad, and even cracked (or squeaked) in the end. This had Alistair pause and looked to Brehana in confusion, before finishing Loghain off easily.

Later on Brehana and Alistair walked off, Alistair looked to her, "What do you think all of that was about?" Bre shrugged at this point, they would likely never want to know.

None of us truly wanted to know, lets face it.

The End


End file.
